


Smitten barista.

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jaehwan works at a coffee shop.His favorite part of working there?The pink haired customer with a bunny smile.





	Smitten barista.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to releive some stress, hope you enjoy the unusual fluff!!

Working in a coffee shop may not be the most prestigious work, or pay that well but he can’t really be complaining after he was unable to find work elsewhere. The coffee shop was located near his university so he was able to come to his shift on time after his classes, and being near a university meant the place did some good business and that meant more tips.  


While there had been some bad experiences working here –all the times he had burned himself making a client’s drink, spilling said drinks, getting orders wrong and having to deal with asshole clients- there had been some actually good times that made the hard work worth it- that time he had learned a regular’s order and how happy that had made the customer who since then always left him a good tip, when the manager noticed his hard work and complimented him, a free cup of Americano whenever he wanted,-.

 

But the best part of working here was…

 

_When he came._

 

Walking inside the warm coffee shop was a tall boy with pink dyed hair, he shook the snow off his red coat, a giggle coming out his pink lips as he watched the snow fall to the floor. The boy took his black beanie off his head before he looked towards where Jaehwan was standing behind the counter.

 

_“Jaehwanie-hyung, he’s here again!”_

 

Sewoon whispered not so quietly next to his ear. He grumbled under his breath and pushed the younger boy away before he straightened his apron and tried to tidy up his unruly hair. The pink haired boy made his way to the counter and flashed Sewoon who was working in his shift at the cashier, one of his smiles that Jaehwan found so adorable, his front teeth showing in a bunny smile.

  
  
Before the handsome stranger could make his order Jaehwan had already gotten to work, he knew by heart the order the boy always ordered on colder days, hot chocolate with extra milk and marshmallows.  He was almost done with the drink when he hear someone sneeze loudly repetitive times but he paid them no time until he heard Sewoon ask the person if they felt alright and a familiar voice replied he was ok. He turned around only to take a glance at the pink haired boy and that when he noticed the glazed look in his eyes, the pink of the tip of his nose and how tired he seemed.

  
  
A stupid idea crossed his mind, something that he knew he would regret doing, but for some reason he ignored all reason and decided to do it. So taking out the pen that they used to tick certain details of the drink on the cup, he instead scribbled something else on the side of it.

  
  
When he was done he placed the cup at the end of the counter where the customers could pick up their drinks if they didn’t take a seat, he didn’t knew if he would be able to watch the reaction he may get but thankfully some new –and loud- customers walked in and made their way to order their drinks and he had to focus completely on the task at hand.

 

After the loud group of friends took their drinks and left he noticed the handsome pink haired boy had stayed behind, something unusual as he would leave right after taking his drink, he was standing close to the counter and sipping on his drink, when he noticed Jaehwan was looking in his direction the boy’s pink lips formed his usual smile, but something in it was different, something that made his heartbeat pick up.

 

Jaehwan stopped breathing as the boy walked closer towards him, his smile blinding and warm. He feared the worst when the boy opened his mouth, being cursed at or asked if he was stupid but instead a cute and contagious giggle came out.

 

_“That was really cute, thank you for worrying about me,”_

__  
  
He could feel his whole face heat up but he was unable to move or speak. The boy giggled again before he reached for the pen that was peeking out the front pocket of Jaehwan's  apron

 

  
_“Call me if you want to give me some of that vitamin, ok?”_

  
  
The boy winked before lifting his cup and showing him what he had written on it. His ears were ringing and he could barely hear Sewoon laugh in front of the cashier machine.  


 

  
**_You look ill. You must be suffering from a lack of Vitamin ME_**


End file.
